


Pretty Serious

by prouvaireafterdark



Series: RNM ficlets [13]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys In Love, Communication, Dogs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Men Crying, Michael Guerin Deserves Nice Things, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, Michael Guerin Needs a Hug, Nebulous Well-Adjusted Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/pseuds/prouvaireafterdark
Summary: “That’s a pretty serious commitment, isn’t it?” Michael asks, keeping his eyes on the dishes, his sponge squeaking as it glides across a plate. “Getting a dog together?”Michael hears Alex stand up, but before Michael can turn around, he feels strong arms around his waist and Alex’s chin on his shoulder.“Well it’s a good thing I’m pretty serious about you,” Alex murmurs into his ear.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: RNM ficlets [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545418
Comments: 20
Kudos: 130





	Pretty Serious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hmd023 (hmd23)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmd23/gifts).



> Written for hmd023's prompt: "Can we get a dog?"
> 
> This was gonna be straight fluff, but I made myself sad lol 
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

“Can we get a dog?”

Alex’s question takes Michael by surprise and he pauses, up to his elbows in hot soapy water as he cleans up after dinner.

“A dog, huh?” he asks after a second and resumes his work.

“Yeah,” Alex says lightly, and Michael can practically hear his shrug. “There’s a beagle up for adoption at the shelter if you want to take a look.”

Michael bites his lip. He can picture it so easily, a cute little beagle running through the yard, curling up at the foot of their bed at night, keeping Alex company while he works from home on bad pain days. He wants that. He _really_ wants that.

But there’s a part of him that wonders if they’re ready. Adopting a dog with someone isn’t like adopting a child, but it’s still a hell of a lot of responsibility. What if… what if they screw things up by moving too fast?

“Michael?” Alex asks, a curious note in his voice.

“That’s a pretty serious commitment, isn’t it?” Michael asks, keeping his eyes on the dishes, his sponge squeaking as it glides across a plate. “Getting a dog together?”

Michael hears Alex stand up, but before Michael can turn around, he feels strong arms around his waist, Alex’s chin on his shoulder.

“Well it’s a good thing I’m pretty serious about you,” Alex murmurs into his ear.

Tension Michael didn’t even realize he was carrying melts off his shoulders. Alex notices, because of course he does. He feels him press a gentle kiss into the side of his neck before those hands are slowly spinning him in place. Michael’s own are a soapy mess, but Alex doesn’t seem to mind as they settle on his shoulders and soak through his t-shirt.

Standing in _their_ kitchen, in _their_ house, feeling Alex’s tender touch at his waist and seeing the concern in his eyes, Michael feels overwhelmed with love. Yeah, maybe he only moved in a few weeks ago, and maybe other people would say it’s too soon to get a dog together, but… Alex loves him, and after _eleven years_ of loving and losing him, Michael can finally see that white picket fence future for himself with the only person who’s ever made him want it in the first place.

He doesn’t realize he’s crying until Alex lets out a soft, plaintive noise and moves his hands up to cradle Michael’s face.

“Hey, hey, sweetheart,” Alex hushes, catching the few tears that roll down his cheeks. “What’s wrong? Talk to me."

Michael pitches forward into Alex’s arms, not trusting his voice quite yet but needing to feel Alex close. Alex slides one hand down to rub his back soothingly while the other guides Michael’s face to his neck. Alex is patient as Michael sniffles and regains composure.

“Are you okay?” Alex asks when Michael has relaxed in his arms again.

“Yeah, it’s just…” he sniffs, a little embarrassed at his own reaction. “I never thought we’d get here.”

“I know,” Alex squeezes him tighter. “I’m sorry.”

Michael swallows and shakes his head, “Stop. We said we wouldn’t do that anymore.” Michael feels just as responsible for how long it took them to make this work and apologizing for it doesn’t get them anywhere.

Alex sighs, “You’re right. I just don’t like to see you hurting.”

“I’m not,” Michael promises, leaning back to look at Alex’s face. His brow is drawn tight with worry and Michael can’t help but reach up to smooth it out with his thumb. “I’m not, I swear. It just… surprises me sometimes, that I’m not dreaming. That this is real.”

The confession makes Alex’s eyes soften. “Me too.”

Michael brings their foreheads gently together, his eyes fluttering closed as he takes a deep, grounding breath.

“I love you,” Michael whispers into the space between them.

Alex kisses him, so soft and sweet that Michael hardly needs to hear the words to know he feels the same, but it makes him smile anyway when Alex retreats just far enough to murmur them back against his lips.

“Alex?” Michael asks later, when he’s sitting between Alex’s legs, snuggled close to his chest as they watch some trashy Netflix show Rosa recommended.

“Yeah?”

“Can we get a dog?”

Michael feels Alex hide his smile against his bare shoulder.

“Yeah, baby,” he says, low and soft. “I think we can.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@prouvaireafterdark!](https://prouvaireafterdark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
